Her Sunny Dawn
by Perfect Memories
Summary: Nothing worse than finding her boyfriend making out with his ex in her living room. But then the past comes calling her. How did he find her? Was it worth hiding anymore? Her father can be an atrocious man. Most of all, can she over look Natsu's sin and ever trust him again? After all she was in love with him. Modern day AU. Includes some angst.
1. Chapter I

Chapter I

It was becoming early fall, the air crisp and cool as the leaves on the trees began changing into beautiful arrays of colors. She was perched in a lounge chair of a quaint little coffee café that she had accidentally discovered one day when she had gotten lost. Safe to say, she didn't regret it once. It was the perfect atmosphere for the writer and now it was her ultimate favorite place.

Her lips slightly puckered as she blew through the hole on the lid of her mocha before cautiously taking a sip. White ear buds occupied her ears with quiet alternative music playing. Her dark chocolate brown eyes were glued to her laptops screen, opened on a blank word document. It was safe to say writers block was a bitch and getting the best of her.

The table started to vibrate as her cell phone started to ring, his name popping up on the screen. She swiped the decline button with a roll of her eyes feeling no remorse. This has literally been the tenth time he had called her in an hour time span.

"Natsu again?" A female voice asked shaking Lucy from her trance as she eyed two of her best friends taking a seat on the lounger love seat beside her. She heard Gajeel mumble 'fucking moron' as if looking at Lucy made him angrier reminding him what Natsu put her through under his breath causing her to release a chuckle.

"The one and only." She sighed. She closed the screen to her laptop then taking out the left ear bud to where it hung down her neck so she could hear her friends easier. "He just can't take a hint apparently." She mumbled before tipping her cup to her lips to take another savory taste of the hot liquid.

Gajeel grunted as he crossed a leg over his knee before leaning back into the love seat, stretching his arms out on the back of the couch. "He may be my cousin, but he's an idiot. I can't believe he fucked up this bad." His blunette companion patted his leg at his response.

"Gaj is right. Don't get me wrong, Natsu deep down is a good guy and he's family but you're also my family Lu, an you're one of the most important aspects of my life." Levy explained to her friend. She was deeply concerned for the well being of her blonde friend. Hard past, hard life. Lucy worked so hard for everything she did. Seeing the situation that her best friend was now sitting in, it made her beyond furious. She wanted to know what the hell was exacting going through Natsu's nugget brain at the time. And why was Lisanna back? Did he still love Lisanna? Those were questions that she had hoped to figure out sooner rather than later.

Lucy smiled weakly as she sat her mocha down. "I knew he wasn't over her. I can't be with someone if they can't figure out what they want. I knew I was playing with fire when I had said yes." She bit her lip at her words.

_Natsu Dragneel._

She was immensely weary of the pinkette god to begin with, but he over the course of a few weeks, had worked his way around breaking down her walls. No, not breaking, but shattering them. After that, she had let him in willingly.

He was definitely one of a kind. He always lend her an ear when she needed to vent, a shoulder to cry and lean on when she was feeling sad and down. He always smiled no matter what, always offering her a hand to help her get back up on her feet when she felt that the whole entire world came crashing down around her.

There was no denying that he was her person. Or so she thought.

Apparently, his ex-girlfriend..no scratch that..correction ex fiancée moved back into town after they had separated over two years ago, breaking off the engagement permanently. She had come home with Gray and Levy following in tow from having lunch when they walked into Natsu and Lisanna embracing in what would be considered a hot make out session- in her damn living room of all places.

Now the cheater kept blowing her phone up and she happily kept denying the calls and ignoring the texts. She could just block him but where was the fun in that? Knowing that he knew she was hitting the fuck off button purposely made her grin in triumph.

Levy cleared cleared her throat as she leaned onto the arm of the couch so she could face Lucy. "I'm going to be blunt and give you my opinion because one thing I do know is that Natsu does love you and I know how feels about you. I don't think he intentionally meant to hurt you nor do I think he was in the right mind. Lisanna was his child hood friend that bloomed into high school sweet heart." Lucy opened her mouth to protest but Levy raised her hand up in the air shooting daggers from her eyes daring Lucy to interrupt her. "Do I think he was in the wrong? Fuck yeah, I do! There's no excuses as to why he did it besides he did it. But I do believe he cares for you deeply and you do mean a lot to him."

Lucy ran fingers through her golden blonde hair as her anxiety started to peak from anticipation. She snorted. "If I mean so much to him and he cares for me, he sure has a shitty way of showing it. This is why i don't date. Why I always declined having a boyfriend..until him. He made me break my promise to myself. He made me cave in to giving him a chance." Her fingers caught on a knot causing her to flinch at the sudden pull. Sighing and giving up on the knot she continued as the couple in front of her waited patiently. "Maybe I shouldn't have left the life. If only decisions were simple and not complicated." She mumbled quietly and quickly turning away.

Levy clicked her tongue ignoring Lucy's last comment. Lucy's past isn't a pastime to take lightly and for Lucy to comment about going back only infuriated Levy. She never wanted to go back to that devastating subject again.

"Do you want me to go knock some sense into the idiot? Because really I don't mind." Gajeel smirked as he tried settling the atmosphere back to something more comfortable than what they were sitting in now. He watched as the blonde glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, probably thinking over his random request before she slowly shook her head to his disappointment.

"No, I think I'm okay. Maybe this was meant to be." She replied back turns them with a small but grateful smile. "It was fun while it lasted. Thank you for offering though." The table vibrated once again her attention caught as she received another text.

But to her amused dismay, it wasn't Natsu that appeared on the screen.

She grabbed her phone, unlocking it from the finger print security option as she opened up the text she received from Gray.

'_**Give me one good reason why I shouldn't knock this son of bitch out? I swear he's about to make a permanent path in my kitchen from his damn pacing.' **_

She arched an eyebrow glancing up towards the duo in front of her. "Seems Gray has a pest issue." Gajeel snickered as Levy motioned for Lucy's phone. She just wanted the guy to relay a friendly message to his pest issue he was currently experiencing.

"Maybe I should go help the guy out on knocking the idiot out." He joked as Levy slapped him for his not needed comment.

"Non sense." Levy hissed. "Gray is Lucy's and Natsu's shared best friend. Let Gray handle him and we can comfort Lu. Gray always had more of a soft spot for Lucy but Natsu has always been there since they were kids. They have a weird bond and Natsu believe me when I say in shocked, but he actually values Gray's opinion and advice and vice versa." After her rant, Levy turned her eyes back to the phone, sticking her tongue out the corner of her mouth as she speedily typed away on Lucy's phone.

"What are you saying?" Lucy asked curious as she attempted to lean over the table to be nosey- even though it was her phone that her best friend confiscated. Levy didn't respond away as her fingers still moved with a mission until she hit the send button with a satisfied smile before handing the phone back.

"Read it." She urged. Lucy peers down at her phone with an open mind. There was no telling what the blunette texted back. She was the master of the unexpected.

'_**Gray. Feel free to knock some common sense and decency into that bone brain friend of yours. He doesn't deserve diddly squat, especially Lu. What he did was an ultimate dick move. He can kiss my ass and lick my boots but I'll probably still won't be satisfied. He has a lot to of explaining to do. No excuses. No lies. For now, he can suck my cock and leave Lu alone. Truly yours, Levy.'**_

Lucy choked on her spit suddenly gasping for air as she tapped on her chest with the palm of her hand. She didn't know if she should be impressed, mortified, or happy. Such words coming from the petite woman was quite terrifying and intimidating.

'_**Roger that'**_ popped up on the screen. Blinking a few times staring at the text, she slowly sat her phone down clearing her throat unattractively.

"He said uhm roger that." She said calmly trying to keep and straight face. Gajeel looked rather confused before he mumbled _'screw it'_ as he swiped Lucy's phone off the table, opening her phone with the pin number he memorized for emergencies only. His lips moved as he silently read the text to himself. His facial expression morphed into complete amusement as he turned towards his girlfriend.

"I knew you had a potty mouth but damn. That's harsh." He commented tossing the cellular device back onto the table. Levy shrugged. She had hoped it sounded harsh because somehow Natsu needed to hear just how harsh his actions were.

"Got my point across. Completely necessary." She replied as she kissed him on the cheek. "Besides, it's Lu here we're talking about. This is for her."

Lucy giggled as she reached out grabbing her phone jumping from startlement when it vibrated in her hands. Natsu sent her another text. She still had numerous texts unopened from him. She bit the inside of her cheek. Should she open them out of spite or continue to ignore them as she had been?

Gajeel's alarm on his phone went off as he jumped startled, scrambling to untangle his cell phone from the death contraption of a pocket to silence it. He glared at the phone as he checked the time, standing up and stretching, his spine cracking in multiple places.

"Well Bunny, Shrimp and I hafta go. Gotta' open up shop." He explained as he reached a hand down towards the blunette as she accepted his hand to stand up.

Lucy smiled as she nodded. "Of course. You two have fun at work." She sent them a jovial wink causing Levy to roll her light brown eye.

"Gross. Don't think so. Will you be okay? I can stay behind if you need me to?" She offered with the tilt of her head, her blue hair bouncing off her shoulder at the movement.

Lucy did a wave motion as she stood up wrapping her jacket around her. "I'll be fine. I was actually going to head home soon." She shuffled with her carrier, shuffling items around to make room to replace her laptop back into the bag.

"Well, if you're sure. I'll text you. See you later Lu." Levy called as they turned to leave casting the blonde a small goodbye wave. Gajeel gave her a curt nod which in his language mean 'see you later' instead of 'what's up'.

She watched the backs of her friends disappear outside the café's door as she lifted the strap of her bag over her head to cross over diagonally on her shoulder. She gave a small wave the barista on shift as she left. She gasped at the sudden temperature change, receiving instant goose bumps. She shivered as she turned the opposite way Levy and Gajeel headed. There wasn't many civilians out walking the sidewalk, probably due to the weather. She even thought she was insane for choosing to walk in this weather instead of driving in the warmth of her SUV.

She shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket trying to keep them somewhat warm but failing miserable for the material was thin. Her phone started vibrating against her hand. She was starting to grow rather short was the copious amount of phone calls and texts. She was annoyed that he didn't have a damn brain to catch the drift that she was no longer interested. She growled answering the phone without actually looking to whom was calling.

"What the hell do you want?" She hissed in a low tone. The line however remained silent which made her pull the phone away from her ear to glance at the number. Her eyes landed on a number she couldn't recall but she definitely knew the area code and she swallowed a hard breath. "Hello?" She asked hesitant, but her voice in a normal volume.

"Hello Lucy." The voice greeted on the other end. She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, a sudden fear erupting in her chest, her breath trying to go rigid but she tried so hard to remain calm.

How did they get this number and how did he find her?"

* * *

"We're not going to work are we?" Levy questioned as she blew into her hands to keep them warm. She glanced up at the black mane man as he just stared straight ahead.

"Nah. Figured you would realize that. We're going to Fullbuster's to pay my cousin a little visit." He confessed. Levy smiled as she wrapped her arms around one of his arms.

"For once, I agree." She giggled. "I truly believe both love each other. We just need to figure out how it came to be for Natsu to want and kiss Lisanna. I can't say he is lying or that Lu is lying because me and Gray were both with her and witnessed it with our own eyes." Levy explained.

"He's lucky I wasn't there." He claimed. "I would have knocked his ass out right then and there."

"Trust me, Gray was close. Lucy had to literally climb Gray and restrain him in anyway possible. Lisanna scampered out like a scared puppy and Natsu looked, sad."

"Hmph. Sad my ass. He dug his own grave." He replied. "Do you think it's smart to try and get Bunny back together with him?" His eyes glanced down to stare at the small woman as she lifted her chin to look back up at him.

"Yes."

He shrugged. "I'll take your word even though I don't like the idea."

She nodded as she tightened her hold. "I wouldn't let Lu get herself in that kind of situation again if I thought it would happen again. I truly feel like there was an ultimatum behind all this. But we won't know until we have this lovely chat with him." Gajeel chuckled as they crossed over the street to Gray's apartment.

* * *

Gray watched as the pinkette male paced back and forth in his kitchen, mumbling curses to himself at times running a hand roughly through his disoriented locks. Gray was leaning against the counter, his arms crossed in front of his naked, chisel chest.

"Hey ash breath. Stop doing that before you ruin my kitchen floor." Gray demanded. Natsu stopped as he sent a death glare in Gray's direction right before he started pacing again. Gray groaned rubbing a hand down his face. Why did he even let the bastard in? The day before he almost rocked the guy's world and definitely not in the good way. And now here he was, letting the same guy pace in his kitchen in a haze.

"Why won't she answer me?" Natsu asked out loud desperately. He pulled his phone out hitting her assigned speed dial as he shakily head it up to his ear. He heard the annoying dial tone start as he mumbled 'come on' before he was suddenly sent to voice mail, once again. He pulled the phone away with a growl.

"Fuck you button again?" Gray asked already knowing full well. He chuckled. "Serves you right. You deserved it."

"It's not what you guys all think." Natsu hissed. "I don't want Lisanna. I've been over her since before Luce."

Gray narrowed his eyes. "How the hell do you explain kissing another woman isn't what it looks like? Look man, you flat out cheated and cheated on Lucy of all people. Damn it you're stupid."

"I love Lucy." Natsu announced. "I'm in love with Lucy. I need her."

Gray sighed. "Until you understand that you fucked up and was in the wrong, shit isn't going to be right. You have a lot of ass beatings lined up." Natsu still ignored him as if he wasn't event here.

"Why did I let Lisanna manipulate me into one last kiss? I can't believe I let her talk me into it. What the hell is wrong with me?" He asked out loud.

Gray groaned again as he took his phone out to text Lucy. _**'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't knock this son of bitch out? I swear he's about to make a permanent path in my kitchen from his damn pacing.' **_He hit his lock button then folded his phone and hand under his arm.

"If it's any constellation, don't forget that you cheated in Lucy's house in Lucy's living room for which Lisanna had no reason or right to be in Lucy's humble abode. Once again, you're a damn moron." Gray added into Natsu's rambles.

"Shut up." Natsu growled in irritation. He just wanted Gray to shut up so he could think. "Don't you think I realize how much I royally fucked up or how much of a fuck up I am? Lisanna and I are only acquaintances if even that after this whole shit storm. That woman is a manipulator. She can make any man beckon her call with a snap of a finger. That's why we split in the first place and the fact that I didn't even love her anymore."

"Oi, don't just pin it on Lisanna. You fell for it, ran into her trap and now here we are, you're paying the price." Gray commented raising his arms in the air to stretch as his phone vibrated.

'_**Gray. Feel free to knock some common sense and decency into that bone brain friend of yours. He doesn't deserve diddly squat, especially Lu. What he did was an ultimate dick move. He can kiss my ass and lick my boots but I'll probably still won't be satisfied. He has a lot to of explaining to do. No excuses. No lies. For now, he can suck my cock and leave Lu alone. Truly yours, Levy.'**_

Gray blinked scratching his head as he reread the words in the text three times. He felt the rumble in the pit of his stomach as he couldn't hold back the hollering laughter anymore. He replied back 'roger that'.

"Listen up flame tard. Words from the famous Cap't Levy. Kiss my ass, lick my boots, and suck my cock. Levy says you have some major explaining to do, no lying and to leave Lucy alone for the time being." Natsu paused for a moment with a disoriented face.

"Levy as Gajeel's Levy?" He asked confused.

"Why yes. The one and only Levy I know." Gray smirked.

"Maybe it was Gajeel, but why the hell are you texting her?" Natsu asked as faced the fridge and leaned his forehead against it. He just wanted to bang his head over and over. Why did he do this to Luce and why did he ruin the best damn thing to ever happen to him?

"I actually texted Lucy and Levy was the one to respond." Natsu froze.

"She answers you but not me?" He whispered. Gray grumbled pushing himself of the counter. He stood next to Natsu, whacking him upside the head.

"Do not make me explain to you again." Gray snarled. "You cheated. You were unfaithful. You broke her heart and most of all, you made her cry. That should be reason enough as to why she's not answering you nit wit." Natsu took in every word knowing Gray was right. He felt his eyes sting, his vision started getting blurry. He curled his right hand into a fist as it came up and pounded on the fridge. Tears were now streaming down his face.

"How do I fix this Gray? Did I seriously just toss away the best thing to ever happen to me?" He asked in a serious tone. Neither guy was good when it came to relationship pep talk, but they did the best they could.

"I wish I could tell you, but I can't. You have to figure it out and that's even if Lucy wants anything to do with you now." Gray said honestly. "I-" A knock, rather more like a banging sounded on the door. Both males looked at each other as Gray strutted to the door opening it.

"Surprise!" Levy said.

"Where the hell is this poor excuse of a cousin of mine?" Gajeel grumbled as he stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. "Ya gonna let us in?" Gray stared in slight confusion on why the pair was at his door but he eventually moved out of the way to let them in. Natsu came around the corner and froze.

"Alright Dragneel. We need to have a talk." Gajeel said popping his knuckles with a smirk.

"As if you could take me on metal brain." Natsu sneered back crossing his arms. "And I don't need to talk to you about anything."

Gajeel went to retort back when a skinny finger pressed against his lips harshly to make his shut up. "If you want Lu back then you better shut the hell up and start talking now or else, you'd be wishing you were dead."

* * *

They all sat there listening to Natsu retell from start to finish on how the situation with him and Lisanna even happened. Come to find out, the woman never truly moved back either. She was here with her newest fling and wanted to mess with Natsu. A phone call from Mira cleared that situation up. Now the real question was, what did they do about Lucy? Because in truth Natsu still cheated. A kiss is a kiss no matter the situation.

Natsu held his head in his hands shaking his leg furiously. He never knew himself to feel this ashamed. It was an awful feeling and he could only imagine the pain Lucy was feeling and he was the cause of it. He swore at himself receiving looks from the group in front of him.

"What the hell do I even do?" Natsu asked as he lifted his head up. It was throbbing and his eyes ached.

"Let me take care of prepping her. You will wait for my go and if you can't then you can kiss your help to ever fixing your relationship good bye." Levy threatened him.

Gray's pocket started vibrating. He glanced down seeing Lucy's name. Ge stood up and walked away from the group answering with, "Hey Lucy. What's up."

"_**Gray.." **__her voice was shaky. _**"They found me." **


	2. Chapter Ii

**A/N: First off, I want to state this story was created purely on impulse and random inspirations. Which also leads me to say, I have no idea who the pairings will be until I get to a chapter wanting them in it. So far I have NaLu, GaLe and MirLax. I have other pairings in mind, but I'm thinking crack pairings. Also, I have absolutely nothing against Lisanna. However, she just made the cut of ex-girlfriend/fiancee. I will have snippets of flash backs about why Lisanna is why she is now. Just know, that I actually find the girl rather sweet. **

**Secondly, this story took of more than I could have ever hoped for. I so glad I could capture the minds of others with something to read that they enjoy. **

**Thirdly, thanks to everyone that has reviewed, followed and favorite. It just makes me so happy. **

**Lastly, I hope everyone enjoys. I hope this story has a turn out just as good as my baby UE (unexpectant Encounters) or better. **

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter II

Her fingers slightly trembled as she pulled her phone away from her ear hitting the end button. Clutching her phone, she moved her hands down to rub her swollen belly. Tears brimmed her bright blue eyes, her silvery hair cascading down her breasts and over her belly. She slowly started to rock herself in the wooden rocking chair as she tried to force back a sob.

"What have you done Lisanna?" Mira whispered to no one. The only sounds were her sniffles and the creaking sound from the chair. "Why won't you get help? Be..before you ruin anybody else's relationship, before ruining yourself more, before killing yourself?"

She took a deep breath trying to calm herself down her eyes closing as she reminisced back to when it all started. Lisanna was a good kid, good grades. Her and Natsu had dated all through high school and were even engaged to marry two years after high school.

Then she met a group of girls when she had started her new job. Two months after she started that job, the signs were starting to show. And Mira felt terrible for begging Natsu to put up with it. For having to go through that emotional trauma. It's going on almost five years of Lisanna being addicted to drugs, and other disgusting, life altering addictions.

_"Mira, what do I do? She's spiraling out of control. I can't get her to listen to me." Natsu plead as he sat across from Mira. "I walked in on her in-injecting herself like what the fuck? Where'd she even get that? So I asked and she told me to mind my own business and to stop smothering her. She threw the needle into the trash can like it was no big deal. Then she walks out and leaves." He pulled a cigarette out of his jacket and lit it up with his favorite zippo. He inhaled greedily as the nicotine rushed through his body. He closed the lid to the zippo then started twirling it between his fingers. _

_"I don't know." Mira finally whispered biting her lip. She didn't know what to do anymore. It's like Lisanna became a whole different person. She's not even Lisanna anymore. "Just don't give up on her." _

_Natsu took another hit. "I'm calling off the engagement." _

_Mira's eyes widened. "No, please. Natsu, you can't." She stood up sharply. "Anything but that." _

_Natsu fidgeted. "Mira." _

_Mira placed her hands on top of the coffee table leaning towards the pinkette."Please Natsu? Just try..for Lisanna, for me?" She watched as he took another drag off his cigarette before reaching around her to smother it out in the ashtray. A sigh left his mouth as he exhaled smoke. _

"_Fine. She gets one more chance Mira. I can't live like this. I love Lisanna, but I have to think about myself too." He didn't feel like he was being selfish but that woman, the woman he fell in love with is not the same one now. _

A voice called out her name shaking Mira of her thoughts. She smiled faintly as he called out her name again before the door opened to the nursery.

"Mira?" A tall, muscular, blond male poked his head through the space of the opened door before he opened it the rest of the way. She gave him a sad smile as she rubbed her belly. "What's wrong babe?"

Her lips trembled. "Laxus, she's back..and she did it again." She whispered as she felt the warm, salty tears stream down her cheeks. "She's back and home wrecking."

* * *

Lucy swallowed as she tried to muster the courage to speak but it took too long since the voice started to talk again.

"_You can't hide forever Lady Lucy. Let's say the bounty award for your capture has tripled and it's a pretty penny." _Lucy shivered as she endured his sickening voice.

"Stay away from me. The day you capture me I'll be six foot underground." She hissed. Not the best comeback but it was the first thing she had came up with. She knew the voice wasn't her fathers. He's too good to call her. So, he had hired bounty hunters after her and from what she imagined, the only rule they had was to keep her alive.

"_My my. Pretty bold my Lady. No worries. I have eyes everywhere. You have eyes on you now. Just remember, I'm coming to get you. You can run and you can hide but I'll always find -"_ Lucy hung the phone up quickly cutting him off.

She started to run, her finger hitting the number 2 dial on her phone as she placed the phone to her ear. One ring, two ring, three ring. "Come on." She mumbled through breaths.

"_Hey Lucy, what's up?"_ The male's voice asked on the other line. She was still jogging down the pathway.

"Gray," She said in a shaky breath. "They found me." Gray and Levy were the only two people who knew about her past. About the first attempt of attack her father had gifted her. She heard the line stay silent before imagining his eyes widening as he realized what she was talking about.

"_Where are you?" _he demanded. She could hear him mumble shit several times under his breath, then grumble and bang.

She glanced around until she saw a familiar bar coming into sight. "Fairy Tail bar." She looked both ways before crossing the street. She grasped her bag strap feeling like she had eyes on burning into her back.

"_Do not leave there. Hear me? I will be there soon."_

"I won't." She promised before hanging the phone up. She reached out, touching the handle to the bar as she opened it. The warmth slapping her across the face. The customers were scarce, just the few regulars lounging around while the news played on one tv and the game playing on another tv. She glanced around before walking up to the bar and taking a seat on one of the stools.

"One sec," A voice called. There was clinks of glass before a sigh as a body popped up. He stood there staring at the blonde for a moment before his eyes narrowed. He ran a hand through his thick auburn hair. "Princess."

She gave him a pathetic wave. "Loke." She mumbled. She avoided his gaze as he crossed his arms. She knew he was still pissed at her and she didn't blame him. "I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go."

He fiddled with his glasses as he read her body language. She was cautious, on guard. Definitely jumpy. He noticed her eyes kept averting towards the door or thrown over her back. He knew all the signs. He sucked in a long breath before exhaling it slowly. "Another bounty?" He finally asked.

She slowly turned. "Appears so." She answered. "Some how they figured out my number. Now I'm going to have to get a different burner." She grumbled.

A chuckle left his mouth. "Life of an escaped heir. Gotta love the consequences." He noticed her flinch at his words. "Lucy." She glanced up looking eyes with him. He licked his lips as her big doe eyes stared back up at him. "Look, I don't entirely blame you for what happened. It was my decision too. I shouldn't have lashed out at you like I did." He claimed. Her eyes widened even more.

"Loke, I failed as your best friend." She admitted. "I'm the one they're after and you got in the crossfires. It's my fault." A bang on the counter made her jump. Loke's hand was curled into a fist as it shook on the counter top.

"Stop." He demanded. "I was hired by your father to be your bodyguard, a protector. I was unprofessional and unfaithful to my job title as soon as we became fast friends. You were more than an item, a princess, an heir or whatever. You were and are my fucking life, a sister to me. I knew the consequences and I knew as soon as he found out it wasn't going to turn out rainbows and daisies."

"You shouldn't have been there." She argued standing up. "I had it handled!"

"How? How the hell did you have it handled Lucy? He had a gun aimed at your fucking head about to kill you. You tell me how the hell that's called having it handled." He hissed leaning forward.

"You don't think I knew that Loke? I didn't take all those classes for shit and giggles. I didn't have you fight me every day for the hell of it. I had a plan even though it involved the risk of that. You didn't even give me a chance." She growled as her eyes started to water.

"How do I stand there knowing that same risk? I internally struggled. I would have rather died than watch him blow your brains out!" He was now shouting as everybody looked at them, even the occupants standing at the door with dropped jaws. Loke and Lucy both froze as they glanced at each other.

"Well, fuck." She grumbled crossing her arms after flinging herself down onto the stool dramatically. Loke cursed as he slammed two glasses down filing them a quarter way with whisky.

"Fuck is the word. Get ready to start explaining because they look extremely pissed and they're walking over here now. Especially dumb ass." She yanked her glass from his hand as she swallowed it in two gulps, the liquid burning her throat causing more tears to pull at the corner of her eyes.

"Luce?"

* * *

He stayed silent as his mind processed the 'they found me' part. He wasn't quite sure what she was talking about and he was confused.

But then his eyes widened. "Where are you?" He asked as he heard her panting breath through the phone. He mumbled multiple shit's under his breath and pacing, accidentally kicking the island counter as he paced.

"_Fairy Tail Bar."_ Her voice said. He ran a hand through his hair roughly. His eyes caught those of his guests, forgetting that they were there with him which made him mentally curse all over again.

"Do not leave. Hear me? I'll be there soon." He heard her respond back and then the sound of a click as the line ended. He chucked his phone across the room, Natsu jumping up at the sudden anger outburst.

"What the shit man? What the hell is going on?" He asked a hand on his head and the other on his hip.

"Levy, we have to go." Gray urged as he searched for his clothes quickly. "Like now." He said catching her eyes. He was a nervous wreck. Why did she have to call him about that of all things..couldn't she have called saying 'oh I fucked up and slept with someone' or 'Gray, hey guess what I did? I kissed a girl'.

But no.

It had to be 'they found me'.

"What the hell is going on? Levy isn't going anywhere without me." Gajeel said standing up grabbing Levy by the elbow to pull her back, then crossing his arms. "Start 'xplaining stripper boy."

"Gajeel, he can't." Levy spoke up as she bit her finger. "It's happening again isn't it?" She asked worried through clenched teeth to her skin. Gray looked away confirming her suspensions as she let out a choked sobbed, shoulders shaking slightly.

"What the hell is going on?" Natsu growled. "Tell me now. I know it's about Luce so don't act like it isn't." He walked up to Gray and stood in front of him, his face turned.

"Let's go." Gray said turning away. "Your death bed for following Natsu." Was all Gray said. Gray wasn't going to fight him on it. He wasn't going to tell him not to follow because that would only make Natsu want to follow him more. There was no way around dumping Natsu when it came about Lucy.

"Fine. Where are we meeting her?" He asked as he snatched his leather jacket and helmet off the kitchen table.

"So this is about Bunny?" Gajeel asked raising a brow as he followed suit. He looked down at Levy who nodded sadly. "Well, what are we waitin' for?" He barked.

"Fairy Tail bar." Gray finally answered as they all shuffled towards the elevator for his floor. Levy gasped.

"Of all places, she's going there? She's asking for a death wish." Levy with a groan. "Is she and Loke talking again?" Levy asked directing the question towards Natsu. He was the one mainly with Lucy besides the past few days.

Natsu shrugged. "She didn't talk about him much. I don't even know what happened. But I can't complain. That damn flirt was annoying."

"You're one to talk." Gray commented as he pressed the ground button.

"Shut it ice prick." Natsu retorted back.

"Flametard."

"Popsicle."

"Shut up!" Levy yelled fists clenched at her side before both hands flew up slapping both men across the back of their heads. "Focus." They both turned towards the small blunette as she looked away blushing. She really just did that. Gajeel barked out a laugh behind her with amusement.

* * *

Gray parked his car into an empty spot as Natsu pulled up alongside him on his crotch rocket. Levy got out of the back seat of Gray's car as Gajeel got out of the passenger seat. They hurriedly walked through the door to see Loke and Lucy in each other's faces, causing them to stop in their tracks.

"How? How the hell did you have it handled Lucy? He had a gun aimed at your fucking head about to kill you. You tell me how the hell that's called having it handled." Loke hissed leaning forward more. Gajeel blocked the entrance with Levy tucked into his side trying to confine Gray and Natsu behind him. He didn't want them idiots to interfere with an affair that didn't regard them.

"You don't think I knew that Loke? I didn't take all those classes for shit and giggles. I didn't have you fight me every day for the hell of it. I had a plan even though it involved the risk of that. You didn't even give me a chance." Her voice growled in the distance.

"What the hell is going on-" Gray elbowed Natsu in the ribs. Gray knew that Loke and Lucy had some type of falling out, but Lucy had left out the tidbit about Loke being there on the first bounty. Now he had so many questions himself. He scratched the top of his head with a small groan.

"How do I stand there knowing that same risk? I internally struggled. I would have rather died than watch him blow your brains out!" He was now shouting as everybody looked at them, even the occupants standing at the door with dropped jaws. Loke and Lucy both froze as they glanced at each other.

Natsu couldn't handle it anymore. He pushed pass Gajeel and stood a few feet away from the pair arguing. He watched her down a glass of whiskey as she and Loke still scowled at each other.

"Luce?" His voice called. He saw her tense at his voice. The others walked up, Gray and Levy passing him to be by Lucy where they took either side of her. A heavy hand landed on his shoulder.

"Just keep an open mind. She's tough and she'll understand but you hurt her. She's hurtin and then whatever this crap is going on prolly isn't helping." Gajeel said giving Natsu's shoulder a squeeze. "Yer both family. And as much as I want to puke stating this, it's not the same without ye both together."

Natsu raised a brow. "You're being weird." He mumbled as he took a hesitant step towards where Lucy was.

Lucy sighed as she leaned her head into the palms of her hands, elbows propped on top of the bar top. She wasn't expecting Natsu to be with the group, but she wasn't surprised either. Natsu was with Gray after all a few hours ago.

"So, explain what's going on?" Gray suggested taking a beer from a mute Loke. The auburn hair male avoided eye contact with the group. He kept himself busy, tasking himself with pettily chores so he could still be within hearing distance to listen in on conversations.

"I have another bounty on me." She said. "This time they were only ordered to fetch me alive. Doesn't matter on condition and the reward got tripled." Gray spit his beer out spraying Loke in the face. Lucy just lifted her cup up to her lips to take a sip. "I'm not even done." Loke was mumbling 'fucking great' under his breath as he wiped his face with a rag. Gray apologized to Loke immediately, but Loke waved him off. He just knew now to steer clear whenever Lucy was talking. Especially angry Lucy.

"Wait." A voice cut in making Lucy pause. "Why the hell do you have a bounty on you? What the hell is going on?" Natsu dared asked as he stood directly behind her.

"Why are you talking to me?" She asked twirling in the chair. "As far as I know, you're just the little bug between my fingers that I squished. Especially when I close an eye and squint the other."

"Really Luce?" Natsu said not amused. "Please tell me what is going on?" Loke sighed from behind the counter as he decided to walk away not wanting to overhear this particular conversation.

"Give me one good reason why I should even be wasting a breath on a pathetic cheater?" She asked tilting her head and crossing her arms over her breasts. Really, on the inside she was dying. She wanted to be in his arms, him holding her. She wanted him to tell her it was going to be okay.

"That's harsh." Gajeel coughed taking a seat a few seats down from Gray. Natsu didn't waver however. He knew how Lucy worked. She had her shield up again. After all that convincing and work to get her to let him in, all that hard work went down the drain.

"Because you don't know the truth." He started swallowing as he watched curiosity cross her face. "Hear me out."

"No." She said sharply as that same frown returned to her pouty lips.

Natsu froze. "Why?" Lucy looked away. She was avoiding his eyes. And he knew, if she took one good look in his eyes, she would forgive him, give in to him. But as much as he wanted that he knew what he did was fucked up. Especially doing it to Lucy of all people.

"Because no matter what you say, it doesn't change the fact that you cheated on me." She stated taking another drink. "You're just wasting your time."

Levy sighed as she watched the situation plummet more and more. She inhaled a deep breath then released it slowly. Turning around, she grabbed Natsu's arm as she dragged him away. "I'm borrowing this!" She called over her shoulder as she pushed the door open referring to him as an object and not a person.

"What did I specifically tell you you idiot?" Levy asked glaring at the pinkette as she curled her hands under her armpits. "Now, you're just going to make it that much harder for me and Gajeel to convince her. Hell, we might even have to convince Gray to be a reinforcer." He looked away looking pitiful. She groaned throwing her hands up in the air.

"What is going on Levy? What isn't she telling me?" Natsu asked changing the subject. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he tucked his face behind his white scaly like scarf.

Levy pinched her lips, her eyes flicking up as she thought. "I can't personally tell you what is going on but I can give you a super, short version. Her dad is a piece of shit who only considers Lucy as a pawn and he has been trying to capture Lucy for the past few years by sending bounty hunters after her after she ran away. No, before you ask she is not a criminal but that's as in depth I'm willing to tell."

Natsu tried to process the information to the best of his abilities. Levy talked fast that he struggled at understanding what she was saying, but unfortunately he only needed to hear 'pawn' and 'bounty hunter' and he was already all fired up.

"Thanks Levy. I think I can figure out the rest. Even though she wants nothing to do with me at the moment, I will protect her. I will make sure no one lays a finger one her." He turned around to leave.

"Just give her time Natsu." Levy yelled after him as he kept walking, raising his hand up to give a small wave. She watched as he pulled his helmet on and start his crotch rocket. She felt terrible how Lucy was reacting, but she also understood.

The solution was to figure out how to fix the problem.

Easier said than done.

* * *

Natsu parked his crotch rocket on the side of the street, one he was very familiar with but was rarely used. He pulled out his cell phone, glancing through contacts as his finger hovered over a name. Did he really want to call him? _Damn straight! This is for Luce you idiot!_ He pushed the call button as he pressed the phone to his ear. But what if he got information that he didn't want to know or shouldn't have known? What if there was something about Lucy that was highly private? He was about to back out when the phone line picked up.

"_What do you want Salamander?"_ A voice grumbled on the other line. Natsu flicked open his zippo light lid then clicking it back shut.

"I need a favor. I don't care about the price." Natsu stated. He patted his pants pockets then his coat pocket as he pulled out a pack of Marlboro reds. He stuck one in his mouth as he cradled the phone with his cheek and shoulder.

"_I thought I told you I was done kid?"_ The voice said. _"What the hell do you want? I may consider it." _Natsu twirled the zippo with his fingers. He knew if he did this, there would be hell to pay but he didn't like being left in the dark. He didn't like that Lucy was keeping secrets from him.

"I need you to dig up some information about a last name." He stated. There was a grumble as papers shuffled.

"_Name?" _ The voice asked.

"Heartfilia." Natsu said quietly. "The name is Heartfilia." There was a moment of silence before the person on the other line coughed.

"_That's a powerful last name. I hope you know what you're asking for. Is there anything specific you're wanting me to find?" _

"Just anything and everything you can find out. I have the money." Natsu claimed as he crammed his free hand into his jacket's pocket.

"_Aight. We'll be in contact Salamander." _

"Thanks Cobra." The line clicked off. Natsu stuck the phone back into his pocket as he took a long drag off his cigarette. "What the hell did I just do?"


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

Her golden hair was plastered to her drenched covered forehead, a sweat droplet sliding down over her sculpted brow. She stared intently, taking slow inhales and exhales as she focused. Her eyes closed for a moment before a growl erupted from the back of her throat. She leaned back with a slight arch, her body curving towards the left as she lifted her right and kicked with the side of her foot as it met the worn down, beaten punching bag with great force. The chain holding the bag squealed as it was sent sailing down the pulley from the impact. Her foot landed back on the soft padding she was standing on, taking deep breaths from the adrenaline. There was a light clapping noise behind her.

"Good!" the deep husky voice complimented. "Impressive kick for a girlie like you. Remind me to never piss in your cheerios. That's one hell of a kick." He stood there shirtless with his arms crossed in front of his buffed chest.

Lucy smiled as she turned around, her brown eyes connecting with deep mysterious grey irises. "Laxus, well I have such a badass trainer, what do you expect? And what's the other comment supposed to mean?" She was now facing him, placing a fist on her hip as she eyed him. He uncrossed his arms, revealing the huge black tribal tattoo on his side.

"I have you know it almost started world war three fighting to be your trainer. You're welcome." He replied back as he chucked a water bottle at her. The blonde caught it with ease as she twisted the cap off and greedily took a gulp.

"Oh yeah?" she asked as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Laxus chuckled at her as he signaled for her to follow.

"Scarlet was adamant on having you." He commented as he led her to the benches lining the wall.

About a month ago, after the phone call she decided to take on kick boxing and she even took a few courses at the shooting range. She was never one for violence but as she weighed her options and saw the reality to the situation, she can't hide forever and she can't keep risking her friends to protect her.

She shivered a moment as she sat down stretching her legs. "I guess a thanks is in order. Do I even want to know how you won? She's the definition of slave driver." Laxus sat down on the bench next to the blonde woman. "But you are kind of too."

"Kickboxing is a strenuous self-defense. If you want it, you gotta have to work hard. There is no easy way. And by strawberry cake by the way." He commented. She watched as he combed his fingers through his spikey hair before folding his arms behind his head. "Are you still going to shooting range?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I've been going with Loke. I think I got the hang of it."

"Not to snoop, but care to tell me why you're suddenly wanting all this?" he asked turning his head to look at her. She glanced away, fiddling with the water bottle in her lap.

"It's complicated." She implied.

"I'm sorry." He said suddenly. She arched a brow confused. He sighed. "About Lisanna."

She shrugged. "The reasons to this have nothing to do with that situation but, can't change the past... neither of the pasts. I just hope she gets help. Natsu did it to himself. I will never have the same trust in him. I am trying though because I do miss him." She admitted sadly.

"He loves you." He blurted. Lucy pinched her lips together staring towards the ring where two other trainers, Lily and Elfman, were sparring with each other. "He's happier with you than he ever was with her. You mean the world to him. Not that the pink headed idiot is my favorite, but he did almost become my in law and I became used to him."

"I know, that he loves me." She whispered. "But I can't forget his betrayal. Regardless if it was just a kiss."

He hummed before pushing himself up off the bench. "Not that it'll help, do note that Lisanna is manipulative. And I wouldn't be surprised if she's the one who initiated it. Have you even listened to Natsu's side? I love Lisanna, she's my sister in law, but she's too far gone. She doesn't want saving and she enjoys terrorizing people's lives."

Lucy stood up joining him. "Let's go spar." She mumbled evading his speech as she walked towards the empty ring. She heard him sigh behind her, his footsteps soon following her in defeat. Her peace filled mind turned to clouded memories.

* * *

She didn't change. She quickly grabbed her gym bag slinging it over a shoulder as she hurried out. She instantly regretted only going out in a sports bra and work out pants but she wanted to leave. Laxus's words sat heavy on her chest, the feeling of suffocation whelming in her lungs.

Loke was leaning against the brick building, his thumb scrolling through whatever he was looking at on his phone. He looked up when she walked over to him, locking his phone before shoving it into his pocket.

"Nice wear Princess. However, as much as I love to stare at your stunning body it's too cold to be dressed like that. You're going to get sick." He lectured. She rolled her eyes at him as they began walking down the sidewalk side by side.

"Yeah yeah. If I get sick then so be it. I just needed to get out of there." She replied as she swung her bag around to her front unzipping it. She fumbled around before grabbing out her jacket. Loke reached out for her bag as she unleashed it from her neck and quickly shoved her arms through the sleeves of her jacket.

"Are we shooting today or would you like to get lunch at my bar?" he asked as a puff of white smoke left his mouth. She tapped her chin in thought of his question.

"Let's shoot first. Then eat so I can go home." She responded. They walked in silence a few blocks before the familiar building that belonged to the shooting range came into eyesight. She used to be scared of guns, just handling such a dangerous weapon made her nervous, but after the past few sessions she became used to the idea of having one. Normally she stuck with a hand pistol. It was small and easy to hold and it was easier to make discreet.

Loke reached out for the door handle and held the door open for her as she mumbled a thanks and filed in before him. The door slammed behind them as they continued to the boxed window.

"Hey guys! Welcome back. Want your usual Lucy?" the woman asked behind the counter. Lucy smiled at the greenette and nodded. Bisca was a sweet woman who had a wicked aim. She wanted to be a sniper. She wanted to enlist in the army, but as soon as it came up, she had found out she was pregnant. Then after having Asuka, her daughter, the woman decided to just open up her own shooting range.

"Thank you Bisca!" Lucy said as the gun was slid through the opening as Bisca leaned down to scribble on the log.

"No problem Lucy. Loke," Bisca started as she looked at the male. "Are you participating or being support again?"

"I'll give it a go today. Besides, I wouldn't mind doing the obstacle safety course against Princess." He said with a smile. Lucy rolled her eyes as he called her princess again. Bisca asked the first time he had called her about what the story was behind it, but all Loke said was it just became a habit because when Lucy was younger she always wanted to be a princess…which was false. Lucy wanted to live her life to the fullest, not live the demanding life as an heir to such a prestigious company.

"Right now, there's two people already participating in it, but you'll be next if you want to go sit in the watch room." She offered pointing towards a closed door. They both nodded thanking her as they made their way to the watch room. There was one other person in the watch room standing at the window with their arms crossed as they watched intently to the occupants down below. He turned around and grinned at the pair as they stood next to him.

"Hey Alzack." Lucy greeted peering out the glass window.

"Lucy. Loke. Good to see you both again. Here for target practice again?" He asked turning towards the both. Alzack was Bisca's husband and co-owner of the range.

"Nope. We're going to try the course today. I think it'll be fun." Loke answered first. Lucy pushed closer to the glass as she tried to eye the occupants down below curious.

"It is a fun course. Love the moving targets!" Alzack grinned. "Right now, we have some newcomers trying it out. They seem to be doing okay. I'm stoked to watch the both of you. Lucy you've came a long way never holding a gun and now you can hit the bulls eyes on the targets. You're a natural."

Lucy blushed. "Th-thanks." She stuttered embarrassed as she turned her attention back to the course. "Who is shooting right now? Anyone we may know?"

"Maybe. Bickslow and Cana?" Alzack named. Lucy's eyes lit up, her lips turning into a grin.

"No shit? Bickslow is Laxus's best friend. Of course, I know him. And I've met Cana on a few occasions. She has an obsession with me, not to sound conceited." She stated. Alzack laughed tossing his head back a little.

"Well alright then." Alzack commented. "Well, looks like their session is almost done if you guys want to go ahead and get prepped."

The pair got suited up with bullet proof vests just in cases along with some eye protection and earmuffs. Lucy adjusted her shirt as she changed back into her normal wear so it wasn't so bunched up under the vest.

"Ready?" Loke asked as he stood by the door. Lucy took a deep breath nodding as she walked towards him, the pistol safely in its holster. He opened the room to the course, the time board hanging from the sky lights reading fifteen minutes.

"Alright, as it's been explained, you have fifteen minutes to finish said course. One player starts at the right and the other starts on the left. Each stay to their own sides until you've reach the middle then it's game on for whomever can snag the most targets. There will be citizens, moving targets, stilled targets, and enemy lasers that will randomly appear. Do not get hit by a laser or else you'll automatically lose. The bullets are blanks so even if you accidentally get hit, it shouldn't leave more than a bruise or welt depending on the distance you get hit from. Any questions before the buzzer goes off?" Alzack asked through micro phone. Lucy walked towards the left, standing behind the line as Loke veered to the right. They both shook their heads no. "Alright, when you hear the buzzer, that is your go. Good luck and may the best man win!"

Lucy's hand tapped the side of her holster as she eyed her first target, awaiting the buzzer. She licked her dry lips in anticipation as the buzzer sounded loud signaling their go. She whipped out her gun and started running towards her first obstacle. Stilled targets. Without blinking, she held the gun up and aimed. There were seven bulls eye targets. She shot off seven rounds not even second glancing to see what she hit. Most of the obstacles were stilled targets set at different distances and sizes.

A quiet buzzing sound caught her attention as she noticed a laser gun above her as the light flashed and a stream of red light aimed for her. She jumped out of the way, tripping, as she landed on her side. Her gun slid across the floor from her falling. She cursed, pushing herself up quickly as she stumbled towards the lost gun and started running again towards the next course. She hadn't realized she made it to 'every man for their self' portion of course. She heard Loke's gun fire nearby as he was catching up.

She took a greedy gulp of air as she hurried towards the moving targets, calculating their movement of direction before firing. A gun shot beside her making her jump as Loke took a shot at the same moving panels. Luckily, she had red blanks and he had blue blanks that left a chalk like residue to distinguish who hit what part of target.

"Princess." Loke greeted as he passed her aiming for another target with swift movements. She saw he had it bulls eye giving him a glare.

"Go gloat somewhere else you ass!" she growled at him as she lifted her gun up and shot at a target that moved behind them hitting the ring outside of the bulls eye.

"Come on now Princess. This is fun!" he exclaimed as he turned and hit a target that flipped from the ceiling, ricocheting off as it hit him in the head. The look on his face was priceless which caused Lucy to giggle as she jogged down the course leaving him behind.

"Sucks to suck Loke! You shouldn't tease, karma likes to bite people in the ass!" she yelled over her shoulder as another target appeared in front of her. She instantly raised her gun and shot the target, hitting bulls eye as the end buzzer sounded. Loke jogged next to Lucy with a smile holding his hand up as she high fived him. Clapping noises startled both as they looked up and saw a crowd in the observation booth where they both had been in.

"Can both occupants please exit as the we gather the results." Alzack said over the mic.

They were now stripped from their gear as they left the locker room to the front where a group of people were waiting excitedly for them.

"That was badass you guys!" Bickslow said as he turned seeing both of them walking up.

"That was pretty fun." Loke agreed slinging an arm around Lucy's shoulders giving her a slight shake

"I almost had an organism watching that. It was pretty wicked. Didn't know you were so good with a gun Lucy." Cana commented as Bisca quickly covered Asuka's ears.

"Cana!" Bisca hissed. "Asuka."

"Oh. Sorry Bis, I have a hard time finding my filter. I'll try to remember next time." She said. Bisca sighed but nodded.

"Hey guys. I have the results." Alzack said as he walked up with a piece of paper. "Your scores were neck to neck. The winner was Loke with 17 points and Lucy with 16." Lucy's mouth opened then snapped closed. She couldn't believe she scored one point less than Loke, someone who had trained for years to be where he's at. Maybe he was going easy on her or maybe he wasn't.

"You were so close Princess. You almost had me." The Auburn male laughed. "I think my ego would have been bruised if you had actually beat me."

"Still, she's only been coming here for a month, three times a week and she did that good. I'm impressed." Alzack commented.

"Maybe one day me and you can complete the course together Lucy." Bisca asked with a soft smile. Lucy nodded as she shrugged Loke's arm off.

"Oh, sure. Maybe when I'm more comfortable." Lucy answered as she grabbed her phone from her bag to check the time. "Ready to go Loke?" He nodded as he grabbed her hand.

"Thanks for letting me get lessons here. I appreciate it." Lucy thanked giving Bisca, Asuka who squealed and Cana a hug.

"At this rate, you'll become on Erza's level. Laxus said you had a wicked kick on you." Bickslow noted. "Good with a pistol and can kick ass, that's a pretty sweet deal." Lucy laughed at them as they reached the door.

"Laxus is scared that I'll whoop his ass one of these days."

"I'll pay to see that!" Bickslow yelled as she and Loke walked out the door. The sun was starting to set on the horizon as Loke led the way towards his bar.

* * *

Natsu drummed his fingers on the bar top as he stared at his cup of liquor. After weeks of contacting Cobra, he had called him back with some information.

"_I'll give you the run down on what I found which by the way you owe me big time Salamander." Cobra grunted. Natsu ran a hand through his hair anxiously. _

"_Yeah yeah I got you. What did you find?" he asked almost wishing he hadn't asked Cobra to meddle. He knew if Lucy ever found out she would hate him even more. Although they were on small talk terms but nothing more and he couldn't be more thankful for that. _

"_Jude and Layla Heartfilia own the trading posts throughout Fiore. They have a daughter Lucy Heartfilia. Layla passed away about ten years ago due to cancer. The trading posts are still running, better than ever but there has been talk of Jude being part of a drug cartel. Seems the suspicions were true according to my Intel. Jude and Lucy had a bad falling out, she left the trading post. With how filthy rich that man is, he had planned to marry off his daughter to intertwine the Trading Posts with Porla shipments. Porla is the cartel Jude has ties with." Cobra paused as he mumbled to himself. "So, from what's been collected, Jude was supposed to marry his daughter off to Porla and with Lucy running away, it's frozen their connections. The cartel has been looking for the Heartfilia girl for past couple years. They had one encounter where a body guard of Heartfilia got shot but survived." _

_Natsu's hands clutched his phone tightly as the word cartel kept running through his mind. _

"_Anything else?" Natsu forced out as he bit the inside of his cheek. _

"_Just that Heartfilia is living in Magnolia and she works for.. a Loke that owns a bar called Fairy Tail. Before that, she worked at a café. And she wrote a novel or some shit." _

_Natsu wanted to punch something, someone, or anything really. What the fuck had he just done? He pulled the phone away from his ear covering the mouth piece as he punched a hole in his wall. Taking a deep breath, he put the phone back to his ear. _

"_Man, I don't want or need to know why you needed this information but it must be something important for you to punch a wall. If you didn't want me hearing should have covered phone better or better yet muted me." Cobra chuckled on the other end. _

"_I'll wire money our usual way. Thanks." _

He lifted the glass cup to his lips taking a small sip. Loke was gone which left his second in command behind the counter. A woman with short pink hair that skirted her shoulders with a real kink to be punished. And that wasn't the only thing that weirded him out it's the fact she was named after the zodiac Virgo.

"Who you waiting for handsome?" an unfamiliar woman's voice asked. Natsu glanced over to see a smiling brunette twirling her hair around a finger. "Millianna." She announced as she held her hand out for a shake.

"Natsu. And I'm not waiting for someone. Just here to clear my mind." He admitted taking another sip ignoring shaking her hand while unaware that Virgo was keeping a sharp eye out on the pinkette.

"Mind if I sit?" she asked already sitting, not waiting for him to answer. Natsu shrugged as he turned back forward now tapping his glass.

"You look like you could use a good time. A lot on your mind?" she asked in a sing song voice as she leaned her head on the palm of her hand facing Natsu as her knees grazed his thigh. He flinched, slightly scooting on his stool.

"I'm fine." He said. He felt a finger on his arm as she took her pointer finger and slid it down his bicep.

"You don't seem like it. Let's go somewhere more private." She whispered leaning towards his ear with a whisper all while eyeing Virgo.

"No thanks." He said in a sharp tone as he shooed her hand away.

"Awe you're no fun." She giggled. "Come on handsome and let me show you a night you won't forget." She tried to lean on him, he could smell her awful perfume. He went to shove her off when the weight was suddenly ripped off him.

"And you don't belong here. This is a family-oriented place. Go somewhere else with that shit." Loke said as Millianna ripped her arm from his grasp.

"And who the hell are you, cutie?" she gasped. Loke for once didn't look amused.

"The owner. Now out with you." He said taking her shoulders and lightly shoving her towards the door. Lucy took a seat a few stools down from Natsu.

"Oh, Princess it's good to see you. What can I get you?" Virgo asked.

"Can I get a Reuben and a dr. Pepper? That would be great." Lucy gave her order as Virgo nodded and walked towards the kitchen. Loke took a seat next to her, laying his head on the table.

"I think I am a tad butt hurt on how close your score was to mine." Loke whined as he brought back up the shooting course.

"At least I'm not the one who got hit in the head by his own blank." Lucy fired back smirking.

"That's cold Princess." Loke grumbled. Natsu glanced towards the both of them as he mustered up the courage. "Still, only twelve sessions and you're like a damn pro with that pistol."

She rolled her eyes as Virgo placed her drink in front of her. "Please Virgo, can you tell your brother to quit being such a big baby that he almost got his ass beat by a girl at the shooting range obstacle course."

"Was this girl you?" Virgo asked with a tilt of her head. Lucy smiled proudly.

"Yep."

"Proud of you Princess." She praised. "And big brother..suck it up."

"You're learning how to shoot a gun?" Natsu asked taking a seat on Loke's other side. He noticed Lucy tense at his voice but then let her body relax again.

"Yes. I have been going for past month." Lucy stated as she took another drink as Virgo disappeared.

"Why?" Natsu asked picking his glass up. His eyes never left hers.

"For protection."

* * *

Lucy unlocked her door thankful that she was home. She closed her door with a kick of her foot as she tossed her keys into the bowl sitting on the foyer table, dropping her bag to the floor. She kicked her boots off, stumbling before they were both off successfully.

She pulled her hair out of the dreadful pony tail as it cascaded down her back. She shook her fingers through it. She definitely needed a shower after her work out today. She turned the light on in her bedroom but stopped in the door way when she saw a white envelope sitting on her pillow. She turned in a circle, nothing was out of place.

She slowly walked up to it, picking it up. Her name was in a neat print in the middle, the back sealed. She ripped it open as she slowly unfolded the letter.

"_My dear Princess. The time is coming upon us rather quickly. Do note I did not lie when I said I had eyes everywhere. I see you didn't take me seriously. Don't worry, you'll be back in my arms in no time at all. Until then Miss Heartfilia, happy hunting." _

She dropped the letter, her eyes a blurry mess. She stumbled backwards into her plant.

"Crap crap crap." She said over and over as she fumbled for her phone. Out of old habit, she dialed his number whenever she felt like this.

"_Luce?" _his raspy voice asked. She bit her lip staying silent as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Natsu." She said quietly. "Please?" she heard his bed squeak as she imagined him sitting up. She knew he would come no matter what. She knew he would come even if it was her who did what he did because that was who Natsu was. She was his best friend and he was her best friend, even though she was royally pissed at him right now.

"_I'll be there in ten."_ She nodded to no one as she hung the phone up letting it drop to the floor as she slid down the wall. She was relieved he agreed to come to her, no questions asked.

"Don't make me regret this Natsu." She whispered.


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

The auburn hair male wiped the last table down then grabbed the stool and flipped it upside down to sit on top of the table. He swiped the back of his hand across his forehead as he glanced around. The lights were dimmed, Virgo was counting money is the register while Capricorn, his assistant came through the front door carrying a package. Loke propped his hand with a rag in it on his hip as Capricorn made his way towards him.

"Sir Loke. This arrived for you." The package was orange and sealed. Loke raised an eyebrow as he reached out and grabbed the package. He sat the rag on the table as Capricorn turned away to finish his tasks as he ripped the package open and pulled out the contents.

"What the?" He mumbled as he dropped the package. The contents that were contained in the package were none other than photographs. Photographs of him and Lucy. Even some of Natsu. He flipped through each one carefully, his eyes widening with concern. A letter dropped from the mix of photos. He kneeled down and picked it up, clutching the pictures.

_"First time we failed. Second time you won't be so lucky. Princess Heartfilia will be collected in due time. You can run but you can't hide. Take these photographs as proof. Happy hunting." _

"Fuck." Loke growled closing his eyes. The sound of change tinking into the drawer stopped drawing the attention of his associate.

"Brother?" Her voice asked concerned. Loke rubbed his face as he turned towards the woman.

"Looks like we're going to have to prepare." He muttered as he slowly headed towards the bar, slapping the pictures and letters onto the bar top. "Round two is what he wants..round two is what he gets and this time he will wish he never screwed with us." Virgo left her post at the register to pick up the pictures, her lips pursed worrisome as she spread each picture out.

"I understand. I will gather the rest and we can have a meeting. Are you going to tell Princess?" She asked looking up with a tilt of her head.

"I don't know." He whispered curling his hands into fists. "At least not yet."

* * *

She had her eyes closed as her body felt heavy. She was still slumped against the wall, her phone on the floor next to her. She felt immense heat on her side as his arm lightly grazed hers as he sat down next to her. She hadn't heard him come in, less the door even opening and closing. She knew he let himself in due to still having a spare key of hers.

"Luce." His voice was low.

"I got a letter." She started. "They're not playing around. My father isn't playing around."

Natsu arched a brow as he shifted to look at her. "How about you start from the beginning and tell me what the hell is going on?" He asked. "I didn't know anything like this was going on. How come you didn't tell me. Did you not trust me?"

She opened her eyes. "I did trust you. Now you have very little trust. I never expected you to hurt me like you did Natsu. But," she stopped and licked her lips. "You're my person. You were always the person I went to. I need you for this. I need you to be a friend. Right now is not the time to talk about what happened and our relationship though." She turned her head meeting sad onyx eyes.

He cleared his throat. "Okay." He whispered. In debation, he stretched his arm out and wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling her to his side. "Start from the beginning."

"It all started after mom passed away. Dad became mean and belligerent. Even attempted to hit me a few times but never physically did. In the high class, money greedy ass holes, they still believe in arranged marriages. He wants to marry me off to Jose Porla, a company owner that trades with dads tradepost. Being the curious cat I am, I did some digging and found out that Porla is part of a cartel that my dad has also been associating with. If both companies combined, plus the cartel, nothing would describe how sickening rich both companies would be.

"So, I escaped. With the help of Loke and the rest of his team. Loke was my first friend, my best friend but also an agent. He was my personal bodyguard. About two years ago, actually not too soon before I met you, my dad hired Porla as a bounty hunter to bring me back. Of course Porla obliged. Back then, I knew nothing of self defense. I was defenseless and Porla had a gun to my head threatening. He wouldn't actually pull the trigger but Loke made a bad move which resulted in him getting shot in the shoulder. We managed to escape. Now, Porla is after me again. My father raised the reward on top of getting my hand and to have me returned in any state but death." She explained. "Now this makes two contacts from him. A phone call and a letter. The fucker was in my home." She sucked in a breath and slowly let it out. Her hands were wet along with her cheeks. She didn't realize she had been crying.

Natsu's body was tensed. He knew the outline of the situation, but not to the extent that she had just explained. Cobra hadn't gotten that much of detail. His grasp on her bicep tightened as he held her closer.

"Luce." He said her name in a raspy breath. "Why didn't you tell me?" Her body was slightly shaking.

"Because it doesn't involve you and I didn't want to involve you. My past is my past and my past alone." She answered in a quiet voice. "That's why me and Loke stopped talking for a while. I understood he was my bodyguard but he is also my best friend and he could have gotten killed because of me."

"I would have done the same damn thing." Natsu declared pulling her away from him. He lifted her chin up to make her look at him. "You're worth it. You're worth being protected and worth being saved."

"It's not your guy's place to do such a thing." She replied. "My father is an atrocious man who only cares about wealth and image."

"Sounds like an ass kicking to me." Natsu mumbled. Lucy snorted as she wiped her face.

"That's dancing with the devil."

"So?" He fired back. "Look, whether you like it or not you have people who will help you, protect you. Including me. Regardless if you ask for it or not."

"Natsu." She said closing her eyes feeling defeated. She was exhausted, drained. She felt herself lean towards him as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Thanks. We'll argue later."

"Anything for you Luce." He answered kissing the top of her head with a chuckle. He leaned his head back against the wall as several things ran through his mind.

One being he was a total fucking idiot for betraying the sleeping woman. He wanted to kick his own ass. He understood when she kept stressing the term friend, but he could never view her as just a 'friend'. He was in love with her. He needed to make it right, but had no idea.

He quietly groaned as he replayed the scene in his head.

_"How did you even find me?" He asked crossing his arms. The silvery hair woman in front of him smiled. There was not one ounce of interest as to why she was back. He wanted her to leave. He didn't understand why she was there or how exactly she found him when he still had his own personal apartment. _

_"It wasn't too hard lover boy." Lisanna giggled. "I've missed you." Her hair now reached her shoulders as they were sported in two low pigtails. _

_"Lisanna. What are you doing here? Are you high?" Natsu asked narrowing his eyes. Lisanna rolled her blue orbs and shook her head. He hadn't been around her or anything of that sort he couldn't tell the difference. What he could tell is that she acted the same. _

_"Between you and Mira, you're both annoying pests. Stop asking me if I'm sober or high. I'm me." She said sharply. "Am I not allowed to see my ex fiance?" _

_Natsu sighed letting his arms flop to his side. "It's been two years Lisanna. I moved on. So have you from what I've heard." He knew Lucy was going to be back soon and he wanted nothing more than for Lisanna to leave. _

_"I moved back." She said suddenly with a smile. "We can give it another try." His eyes widened at her offer. _

_"No Lisanna. Are you even listening? I've moved on. I have a girlfriend I've been dating for the past year." Natsu stated. Lisanna's lips turned to a pout. _

_"You were mine first Natsu. We were each others first for everything." She declared taking a step forward. "So many memories. Experiences." She looked away giggling. "Remember all the roplays we did before we made love?" She lifted a hand to his chest. Natsu stayed frozen. He was in the moment where he didn't know what to do or think. She did have a point, she was his first for everything. They were together for over six years. He would always love her but as for being in love, he never truly was. But here she was, reminiscing about the good memories they had. He remembers all too clearly. How could he forget? _

_He swallowed hard to where it hurt his throat. "Yes." He finally whispered. She leaned forward her lips inches from his before her lips mended with his. From habit, he grabbed her by the waist as her arms wrapped around his neck. _

_She leaned back with a smirk, breaking their kiss. "I knew you couldn't resist me. Nobody can." She crashed her lips back onto his before he could even register what she said. _

_The door to the apartment opened, voices walking in before 'what the fuck' came from a males mouth. Natsu jumped, pushing Lisanna away breaking their harsh make out session as his eyes widened as he stared at Gray, Levy, and Lucy. _

_"Dude! I'm going to kill you." Gray growled as he ripped his shirt off and started strutting towards Natsu, fist cocked back. Lucy panicked and jumped on his back realizing what was about to happen. _

_She was devastated, no heart broken, betrayed. To walk in on her boyfriend, in her house, locking lips with another woman was not something she foreseen. She wanted to hit him, punch him, rip his goods off permanently. She wasn't about to have Gray beat him to a pulp in her house. _

_"Gray stop!" Lucy cried wrapping herself around him to weigh him down. Lisanna ran out the door pass Levy who was still standing at the doorway watching what was unfolding in front of her. She swore she heard Lisanna snicker as she passed and called her a witch under her breath. _

_"No. Lucy let go!" Gray argued trying to pry her hands off. Levy bit her lip as she slowly walked towards Natsu who was frozen. He was frozen in fear. He was frozen from being ashamed. Frozen from the stupidity of oneself. He let himself get sucked into her manipulation once again. _

_"I think it's in your best interest to leave now." A voice told him. He turned to come face to face with disappointing eyes. He nodded as he pushed past her to leave. _

Natsu opened his eyes to the memory. A memory he wished didn't haunt him. He glanced down at Lucy who was completely in dreamland. He shimmied from her before twisting to a position to pick her up bridal style. A groan left her mouth as her eyes rolled under her closed lids, but she remained asleep which he was thankful for. He carried her to their bedroom, her bedroom and laid her down on the bed, tossing a throw blanket over her body.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, hands clasped as he leaned his chin down on top of them. He glanced around the familiar room. He still had most of his personal belongings still there. He had a studio apartment down the street but once he and Lucy got together he hardly stayed there.

On top of the dresser, a picture caught his attention. One of his favorites. He was leaning forward with Lucy on his back, his arms under her thighs, her arms draped loosely over his shoulders dangling down over his chest. Their cheeks were touching, both of their faces were adoring smiles.

They were in love. Not were, but still are..well at least he was still in love with her. But the incident happened over a month ago and the fact that she had left everything be in their same spots had to mean something, right?

* * *

A few days later Lucy found herself wiping her forehead with the back of her hand after the clash of the register closing. She didn't know what she was thinking accepting Loke's offer on a job.

_"I think it'll be in your best interest Princess to come work at the bar and grill with the team." Loke said as they were walking down the sidewalk after a routine day of shooting. "I'm not taking any chances." _

_Lucy scrunched her face as she turned towards the man. "Really Loke?" She asked. _

_"Yes, really Lucy. Regardless, I sworn my duty and the team's to protect you." He answered. "I'll pay you more than what the cafe does." Lucy arched an eyebrow as she studied his face. She could either just accept or argue with no end. _

_She released a defeated sigh as she shrugged. "Fine." She muttered. "No sense in arguing with you." _

_Loke cracked a smile. "Your humble lion will always be at your service. Thank you for this. It makes me feel a whole lot better." He chuckled. "But I didn't see you caving so easily. You're going soft." She rolled her eyes as she punched his shoulder. _

It was a Friday night and the place was busy. It kept her mind busy. The other night she had woken up in her bed, still wearing her clothes from the previous day. Natsu had left, which she was relieved but disappointed at the same time. She wasn't sure what to do.

She knew she would eventually forgive him, but she would never forget. He would never regain that ounce of trust he had rightfully ruined for himself. But in all honesty, she did trust him with her life.

She groaned as she shuffled around, customers yelling at her for drinks. Aries tended the bar at the other end while she did the other.

"Bartender. I challenge you a shot!" A female voice called out as a hand slapped the counter top. Lucy turned to see a smirking brunette staring her down. Cana and Bickslow took two of the empty stools.

"You can't be serious?" Lucy asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh baby am I ever serious. Customers come first and I say take a shot with me." Cana demanded again shoving cash towards Lucy.

"I'm not sure Loke will approve that." Lucy interjected biting her lip. Cana wore a determined face which only made Lucy more concerned.

"Chicken. I've challenged him before. He sucks at drinking." Cana laughed.

"That's just because you're a twenty-four seven drunk." Bickslow snickered as he tapped his fingers on the counter top to the beat of the music playing.

"I think that's a good idea." A voice said behind her. Virgo appeared from nowhere and was now standing by Lucy. "She accepts."

"Whaa?" Lucy asked shocked. "Do I even get a say in this?" She loved how everyone made her decisions for her. She also knew that her and alcohol did not mix well.

"Nope. Now, we'll start with some fireball whiskey shots." Cana wiggled her brows as Virgo nodded and went for the appropriate liquor bottle.

"I guess you win. Only one." Lucy said throwing her hands up in the air. Virgo returned with two shot glasses and filled both to the rim.

"Alright. Cheers for the hot babe!" Cana said as Lucy picked hers up, Cana signaling to tap glasses before they both threw back.

The cinnamon whiskey burned the back of her throat. She slammed the glass down as she licked her lips.

"I have another one I would like you both to try. It's newer." Virgo announced turning around.

"Virgo, no. I'm still on the clock." Lucy warned the other barmaid waving her hands in front of her. "Are you wanting me drunk? I haven't drank in a while and I haven't ate since being here."

Virgo waved her off as she mixed up a concoction. "Nonsense. I'm in charge tonight. This here is called a marijuana shot."

"Oh damn." Cana said. "Make one for Bicks too please!" The mohawk male did not seem very appealed to the shot but turning down the brunette was a big fat no in his book.

Bickslow rolled his eyes. "Woman. You know I can't do shots. You really are crazy."

"Yeah, but you still love me. You keep me around for some odd reason." She chuckled. "Alright bitches! Drink up." Lucy rolled her eyes as she picked her drink shot glass back up along with Bickslow as they all clashed shot glasses and tossed them back.

"Okay no more." Lucy said with a shiver. "But that was a good one Virgo." Lucy sat her glass down.

"I call she a shot with Bunny." A familiar voice called as two more guests appeared. Lucy cringed. That was one of the last voices she expected to hear.

"Absolutely not." She said crossing her arms. She was already feeling the affects of the alcohol. She really was a lightweight but she was never a big drinker to begin with.

"Here." Was said as shots were passed around. Lucy turned towards an innocent Virgo who wore an emotionless face.

"Virgo." Lucy hissed. "What are you doing?"

With a slight tilt of her head Virgo gave a small smile. "Making the customers happy. If they want a shot with Princess then Princess will take a shot with them. Bar rules."

"She's not lying sweet heart." Cana said with a wink. Lucy glared at each individual until her eyes landed on another pair of brown eyes.

"Levy? Please tell me not you too?" Lucy pleaded desperately. Levy smiled holding up a bill, shaking it slightly.

"I call next shot." Levy called handing the bill to Virgo. Lucy's mouth dropped. What were they trying to do? Was this a joke? A dream? Was she hearing and seeing right?

"You're all going to pay. Painfully." Lucy growled as she snatched the next shot. She downed the glass. She gagged. "Virgo, what the hell was that?"

"Yeah that was horrid." Gajeel said clearing his throat. Bickslow, Lucy, and Gajeel were not impressed while Cana smirked and Levy was in between.

"Everclear." Virgo stated innocently. The liquor of death. The liquor that will fuck someone up in 0 to 60 seconds.

"Are you trying to freaking kill us?" He growled throwing the glass onto the counter. He glanced down at the petite woman next to him as she studied her cup.

"I think it was interesting." Levy said as she handed Virgo her glass. "But I have a knack for odd tasting things so it didn't bother me much."

"They're just wimps." Cana laughed. Lucy was definitely feeling the affects now but it did help loosen her up. It had been a rough patch for her with nothing but work and training.

"Okay little blue. What kind of shot would you like since you guys didn't like my choice." Virgo asked waiting. Everyone turned towards Levy as she tapped her chin.

"How about pineapple upside down?" She suggested. Lucy released the breath she was holding. She knew that shot well for it was Levy's favorite.

"I guess fruity is better than that shit that the devil just gave us." Gajeel mumbled as he scratched his cheek. The thought of Gajeel referring to Virgo as the devil was a funny thought to Lucy. She always imagined her as a kinky maid who liked being punished.

"As fun as this was sweet cheeks and I'm glad I made your cute cheeks all rosy but me and Bixy boy have to head out." Cana announced standing up. "But I see two gentlemen who are looking over here who look like they want to join in. Toodle-loo." She said waving as Bickslow nodded. Soon enough as Cana stated the two bar stools were soon occupied by said men waiting patiently.

"Are you drunk?" The raven haired man asked as a shot suddenly appeared in front of him. He studied it before shrugging.

Lucy giggled as she fumbled for her own while a pair of onyx eyes watched her. "Maybe just this much." She pinched her fingers together as she squinted an eye.

"I don't want the shot but I'll take a beer." Natsu said shoving the shot glass away. Lucy eyed Natsu as he stared back at her. She finally shrugged and snatched his.

"Fine. More for me." She declared with a lopsided smile. A beer mug appeared in front of Natsu as Lucy downed one shot then the other.

"I'll skin the next person who gives her a shot." Natsu threatened. "How many has she had?" He asked.

"That would be five." Virgo answered Natsu. "I will clock her off." She turned away and left to tend new customers towards the middle.

"Five shots? Are you guys nuts?" Natsu asked taking a drink of his beer. "She gets all weird." He grumbled the last part.

"Oh shush Natty. I'm fine." Lucy hiccuped as she tried to walk but fell into the counter.

"Yep. She's shit faced." Gray said with a laugh. "So who even started this?" He asked curiously as Natsu grumbled standing up to walk around the counter.

"Cana." Levy and Gajeel both answered. Gray nodded not surprised as he watched Lucy try to run from Natsu. He was happy to see them getting along but he would be lying to say she still wasn't hurting. He could see it in her eyes when she looks at Natsu.

"Luce. Come on. Please?" Natsu begged as the blonde was now on her knees while her ass rested on the back of her legs.

"Pet me like a kitty cat and I'll think about it. Meow." She said as she pawed her hands out like a cat. Natsu stood up with a look that could kill. Gray choked his laugh behind a fist acting like he was clearing his throat while Levy and Gajeel stood up.

"Yep. You have fun with that Salamander. She's all yours." Gajeel grunted towards him. He shook his head at the blonde not surprised. He once too experienced her being drunk. All while it was comical, it was also pitiful.

"Bye Lu. Go easy on him!" Levy called out as the couple turned to leave. She was glad that her best friend was loosening up. And she was at ease being able to leave her in Natsu's care. Step one was now complete. Now she needed to work on step two.

Lucy was feeling severely drunk. And here she was, sitting on the ground behind the bar wanting her ex boyfriend to pet her like a damn cat. But she felt too good to care. She watched as Natsu struggled for composure, taking deep breaths before his eyes turned back onto hers.

"Are you ready to cooperate now?" He asked as he squatted down to her level. She just wanted to be petted but after analyzing the pathetic panicked look on his face, she decided to let it go.

"Fine." She said crossing her arms. "But you have to carry me because I am druuunk." She slurred.

Natsu bit the inside of his cheek as turned with his back to her. "Hop on." He said as he reached his arms back to grab ahold of her thighs.

"Dude, I'll bring my car around. We'll go back to my place. You guys can sleep in my guest room." Gray said as he stood up and reached into his pocket for keys.

"What?! Sleep over? That sounds like so much fun!" Lucy squealed as she threw herself at Natsu, throwing her arms around his neck choking him. "I can't wait!"

"Luce." Natsu gasped tapping her arms. "Loosen up your grip." He asked as he pushed off the ground steadying himself.

"Oh god." She suddenly mumbled from the rough movement but luckily for Natsu she loosened her choke hold as she pressed her face into his back. "It's spinning." Natsu's eyes widened as he locked eyes with Gray.

"Let's get her outside into the cold air while I go get car. It might help her." Gray suggested as Natsu slowly and carefully walked with Lucy on his back. He mentally groaned knowing that it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Her head was pounding, her eyelids felt like she had glued them shut and her body weighed like a ton of bricks. She tried to move, but as soon as she tried the spinning sensation crept back.

"Oh god." She mumbled trying to hold back the urge. She heard a movement of somebody as something appeared next to her.

"Aim for the trash can please this time." A tired voice asked. She slowly moved her hands to her face rubbing her eyes as she slowly opened them. Now she knew she had 20/20 vision, but holy cow she felt sorry for those who didn't. Her vision was so blurry everything just looked squished together.

"Uh huh." She mumbled grabbing a fist of the sheets as she squeezed her eyes back together.

Natsu leaned against the side of the bed with his head tilted back onto the mattress. A very delirious Lucy had up chucked onto the floor twice and he had to clean it up both times. It was going on three in the morning and he was dead tired. He closed his eyes focusing on Lucy's soft breaths before he fell into unconsciousness himself.

* * *

He jumped at the sound of groaning, painful sounding groans. He winced at the pain in his neck from the sitting position he slept in.

"Is this hell?" Her voice croaked. He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand while the other rubbed his eyes.

"No, but I'm sure you feel like it." He responded in a tired voice. He stretched before standing up. He pulled his phone from his pocket and frowned at the time. It was only six-thirty in the morning. He only got a dreadful three hours of sleep.

She slowly pushed herself up closing her eyes as her brain throbbed. "Where am I?" She asked. She had no recollection of the previous night. "And what the hell exactly happened?"

Natsu popped his neck feeling instant relief. "Cana and Virgo happened to you." He chuckled. "Coffee? And we're at ice pop's house. He drove. We'll have to go pick up my bike and your car later, way later." He emphasized the later. "I can barely function."

"Yeah, coffee sounds great. Thanks." She muttered holding her head. She heard him leave, leaving the door cracked. She sighed as she felt around for her phone. After a few minutes the grew annoyed. She shuffled on the bed to the best of her abilities as her eyes laid on her keys, wallet and phone sitting on the night table. She rolled her brown eyes as she snatched it off. She had several missed calls and texts but one name and number stood out.

_"Lucy. I know this may seem weird but could you meet me at that cafe down the street you like this afternoon around one? I would like to speak with you. Please? It's urgent." _

She pursed her lips as her eyes averted towards the door than back down at her phone. Her fingers hovering over the reply button. She felt like she had an idea of what it was about.

**"Sure. I'll see you there."**


End file.
